Codex entry: The Crosscut Drifters
} |excerptonly = } |sortkey = Crosscut Drifters |name = The Crosscut Drifters |number DAO = 289 (+4TSP, +10WK, +4RtO, +2FDG/P) |image = Area-Caridin's Cross.jpg |px = 270px |category DAO = Quest-Related |location DAO = Caridin's Cross |updates DAO = This entry is found across four different locations - see quest article for more information |see also = Quest: The Drifter's Cache |appearances = Dragon Age: Origins |text = Fools and renegades, the lot of them. We accept that there is a time for ordered and educated treasure-hunting, but not when a foundation remains to be cut. What fortunes have they made, what houses have they elevated? The minor veins they have traced have satisfied neither this Assembly nor their own gambler's thirst. Their actions can only grow more erratic and undisciplined, and while no incidents have been reported, they will eventually undermine the stability of a major passage. It is the opinion of this Assembly that prospecting be restricted until we can be certain of the stability of the Deep Roads. These "Crosscut Drifters" can find their fortune in a trade. Let animals burrow wherever their nose points them. Dwarves are meant to excavate by careful degrees. ''--From an Assembly memorandum.'' Rogan cut a beautiful line down a minor vein today, twisting his supports along the footwall like a backbone. He's got a gift for lagging; it's almost crystalline. I swear I could tap it and hear the Stone sing. "Non-standard" by any inspector's measure, but that's the sodding point, isn't it? We're letting the Stone take us where she wants, not gouging out highways so the palace can have another pantry. I suspect they will revoke our privileges at the next Assembly sitting. I say good luck to them; they'll never find us to deliver the writ. They are afraid of the road we travel. We're close to a major strike. The Stone, she's pulling us to something, and to the vents if I'll let dwarves who deny their sense get in the way of it. ''--From the journal of Brunar, founding fellow, Crosscut Drifters.'' We can no longer tolerate your flagrant disregard of this Assembly and published excavation doctrine. The actions of your team have potentially compromised two future projects, resulting in an expensive redesign of the Deep Roads. Fortunately, development of the largest shaft will continue, or you would have faced additional fines. Claims that the Stone is directing your actions suggest that not only are you ignorant of preplanning procedure, you and your group may also be in the early stages of lyrium poisoning. You are in breach of Orzammar mining code and hereby forfeit all claims made during your unapproved activities. The Assembly expects your response within 30 days or your house, as well as those of your team, will face additional censure. ''--Notice of Assembly censure.'' Here's your response: Take a long breath from a short shaft. B. ''--Addendum by Brunar, founding fellow, Crosscut Drifters.'' We found trouble all right. Rogan's lyrium vein led right to the flank of a darkspawn horde. From the look of their kit, the spawn were a week, maybe less, from breakthrough into that blasted new highway under Orzammar, and they'd be well behind any patrols. The Stone knew. She knew, and she drew her chosen with a promise of ore we could taste in our bones. If all goes well, losing this cavern will kill the darkspawn's taste for digging, and Orzammar will never know it was at risk. We'll be a distant tremor, a ripple in the royal fountain. The charges are laid. We know it will work and we know the cost. The Stone has shown us the way home. ''--From the journal of Brunar, founding fellow, Crosscut Drifters.'' }} Category:Dragon Age: Origins codex entries Category:Dwarven lore and folklore (codex)